elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Celeste
]] Celeste is a thief/assassin turned zombie. She is based off Amanda's undead rogue in World of Warcraft. Recently Celeste was re-apped and reset so most of what I wrote here is completely nullified lol Pre-Elegante Childhood Celeste's mother was a teenage prostitute in the slums of Stratholme, the large northernmost human city in Lordaeron. Before Celeste was even a year old, her mother died, and she was brought to a church orphanage by her mothers' friends. By her pre-teen years she was known as a menace to the workers at the orphanage and a cruel bully to the other children, constantly picking fights, causing trouble, stealing things, and generally doing whatever she could to get as much attention as possible from her overworked and apathetic caretakers. As time went on, she began to sneak out at night, curious about the often illegal activities she could hear happening in the street below. Taking a cue from the other street-dwellers, she started to experiment with pickpocketing and stealing, with the orphanage coming to bribe her out of prison every time she was caught. She became rather well-known among the denizens of Stratholme's back alleys, and when she could, she often accepted handouts from Stratholme's rogues who took pity on the girl. Becoming a Rogue When Celeste was 14, she witnessed a scuffle in Stratholme's dark backstreets, and out of curiousness followed the victors, who dragged their unconscious victim off. This wasn't particularly rare, but her interest was piqued because the loser was an elf - an extremely rare sight for that part of Stratholme. Celeste followed them into an abadoned building and found him restrained and abandoned to be retrieved later. Seeing her, he introduced himself as Malanior Lightsworn, an expatriate high elf, and after some terse negotiations on Celeste's part, she agreed to help him escape if he gave her something in return. Malanior rewarded the young girl indeed, teaching her a rogue's main tool - stealth, the ability to become invisible - and took her along with him out of Stratholme to the mountains of southern Lordaeron. As it turned out, Malanior was an agent of Ravenholdt, a famous guild of rogues that lived in a secluded mansion in the mountains of Hillsbrad. Although the terms on which she freed Malanior made her only his servant technically, the high elf, many hundreds of years old, grew fond of the young human girl and treated her more like a daughter or younger sister. Ravenholdt's members were mostly male humans and dwarves, with a small mix of elves, orcs and trolls; the presence of the young girl softened the cynical attitude of the mercenaries deployed in the guild's name. Malanior gave her a proper education and the void in Celeste's heart, created by her loneliness as a child, was filled by her mentor's affection. Death Eventually Celeste's skills as a professional rogue reached the point where Ravenholdt was sending her on jobs as an agent of the guild. Unfortunately, she only lead such a life for a few years before the Third War struck Azeroth. The Lich King's undead plague began to spread across Lordaeron, claiming the lives of thousands of humans and reducing Celeste's hometown, Stratholme, to an ever-burning ruin infested with the undead Scourge. While this was happening, Celeste was out on a job in the mountains surrounding Lordaeron - her death, in her opinion, was a disappointing one. After catching the plague, she collapsed beneath a tree and died of a mix of exhaustion the disease's effects. Soon after, she rose as a ghoul in service to the Scourge, and only has a vague recollection of her actions during this time. But her experience was typical - killing the living, feasting on their corpses, and bathing in the twisted sense of security and love that the Lich King used to control his risen minions. Deathstalker Elegante Celeste likes stalking the comms. She knows pretty much everyone's voices but not their faces or names. Shipnet is her idea of daytime soap operas. Her favorite places are the casino, the snow room and the buffet. She also enjoys collecting things, and in her own room (which she's never in) is her massive collection of knick-knacks that she's built up over the months she's been there. Appearance Celeste is short, about 5'2" or 5'3", and incredibly thin to the point of being skeletal - which is actually quite rare for a Forsaken. Her skin has turned a sickly tan and her eyes are sunken-in and yellow. The bridge of her nose is crooked and has a noticeable bump in it, thanks to an injury long ago during life. Over time her hair went from rusty brown to light purple and since she trims it herself, it looks very choppy and unkempt. Her skin and muscle has worn down in some areas so much that her bones are now sticking out, especially on her arms and hands. Her jaw and throat are discolored a very noticeable gray, and held onto her face with thick leather stitching. Another gash across her forehead has also been stitched shut. Although her clothes usually hide it, her left leg has been completely worn down to the bone - unlike her right leg, which still has most of the flesh on it aside from around her knee. The bones of her left leg are a charred black, as if they had been burned. She's usually wearing a raggedy tattered red scarf. Celeste came on board with a set of leather armor but she never wears it, usually opting only for the gloves and the boots. She prefers dark colors, and when clothing is too big for her emaciated frame, she modifies it herself or ties the fabric in close to her limbs. Alive!Celeste There are times during events and such where Celeste is changed back to her alive, 20 year old self (although this has not happened since I reset her). Apparently the plague is not really the main cause of Celeste's emaciated appearance as a zombie; when she was alive she was sickly thin and had a small frame already. Her hair is long and reddish-brown, and very messy, as if she hasn't had a haircut in years. The bump on her nose is less pronounced. She has pale skin and hundreds of tiny, light freckles all over her face and on parts of her body. Her eyes are brown. (This makes her a bizarre mix of daywalker and non-daywalker gingerkid, thanks to the definitions provided by P. xD) If Amanda wasn't such a poopy artist Celeste's alive icons would be better, but Celeste really is not supposed to be cute or attractive. She's gaunt and sickly-looking from years of malnutrition; her ribs are visible; she's flat-chested; she has knobby knees and hands; and her narrow eyes have dark puffy circles under them. Her features are supposed to be intense enough to give her a striking appearance, but not really make her attractive. I'm sorry I fail so hard with drawing that orz /fail Relationships will work on this later Timeline March 20: Celeste is brought on the boat, and to her annoyance, the strangers there seem to know her. She re-meets Pan, Hajime, Haine, River, Karis, and others. Erol kindly directs her towards the knife sharpener, which flags him as an ally early on. Meets Torn face to face. March 21: Celeste talks to Motoko about being undead and they have some amusing genre clashings. March 22: Gets some information about the boat from Kevas. She then meets with Erol to do the same, and to test him, tries to knock him out with her blackjack. When he aptly avoids it and proves he isn't a pushover, she backs off and they discuss her former self's activities on the boat. March 23: River tells Celeste to meet her in the snow room, and River does extremely strange things. They officiall become "sisters", again, but Celeste is doing it more to politely appease a crazy little girl. March 25: Handcuff event, and Celeste is stuck with Capris. She does her very best to not eat her and succeeds, everyone ought to be proud. xD Celeste also speaks more with River, who informs her that they have slept together (in the literal sense). Celeste is creeped out. March 28: Finally free from the handcuffs, alcohol is definitely required. Goes to deck 08 with Hajime. See also: your mom Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:WoW